No 37 Grey Close
by ehodgkins07
Summary: What would life be like if Tris and Tobias were Beatrice and Tobias Eaton, a happy Abnegation couple. With two children, a squat grey house and a selfless, giving lifestyle, will this life be better? Or worse... Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue.

It was a very average day for the Eaton family, who lived in No. 37 Grey Close. Four humble people woke up in their crisp, grey-sheeted beds, only to undress, take a five-minute-long freezing-cold shower, get dressed, trudge downstairs, eat breakfast and spend a whole day giving people what they desire. Pretty boring. It's what they do every day. Just as every other house on Grey Close do. Two children, small, squat, grey houses. That just has Abnegation written all over it. But I suppose we'd better meet this family. That is, if you want to…


	2. Chapter 2: The wake-up call

Chapter 2: The wake-up call.

 **Beatrice POV:**

I wake slowly, milking the moment of opening my eyes. I glance at the cheap watch on my wrist. 07:30 it reads. I jump. I'm late already! Quickly, almost tripping over a pile of clothes, I run to Eden and Ben's room. Quietly, I rap on the door. No reply. I knock again, louder this time. All I hear is snoring. I take a deep breath, open the door, and hurl myself into the bedroom. "Eden! Ben!" I cry, "Wake up! We're late!"

They open their eyes slowly, and groan.

"Late for what?" Ben mumbles, rubbing his big green eyes.

Eden starts suddenly. "Auntie Christina's wedding!" She hurries across the floor to her wardrobe, gets a fresh towel, and darts to the bathroom.

"If only you had a memory like her!" I laugh at Ben. "This house would certainly go round a great deal faster than it does!"

Ben giggles. "Mummy!" he chortles.

"Yes?"

"Daddy's pretending to be you."

I turn around to see Tobias, wrapped in a grey towel and a corn-yellow one on his head, mouthing every word I say. What I do next doesn't take a second thought. With one sharp slap, I sent Tobias thudding to the floor. "That'll teach you!" I say, turning back round to fold some clothes for my children. Tobias stands, sorts his towels out and says, "That'll teach you!" Only in a ludicrously high voice. Then he turns around and begins to fold some manky old towels that he scavenged from the washing bin.

"Ew! You disgusting creature! Put those towels back where they belong!"

"They belong wrapped around a wet body after a shower, and that wet body will belong to me! Who cares about the smell of rat?"

Me and Ben gag. "We do!" I exclaim, "And where is Eden? She's been in that shower over five minutes! And I think she's using hot water!"

I march out of the room. "Eden!" I shriek, "Come out here right now!"

About a minute later, a sheepish, flushed-in-the-face Eden skulks out of the bathroom. I prod her arm. It's warm. More than warm. Compared to the cold showers Abnegation a famous for, she feels like lava.

"Sorry mum. I can expl- "

"Eden, you know it's cold showers only."

"Mum, I- "

"Just say sorry and it's over with."

"Sorry mum." A single tear seeps out of my daughter's eye.

"Hey, it's okay!" I hug Eden hard, kiss her on the tip of her nose. "Go dry your hair!" I say as I watch her run downstairs…

 **Hey! I know this is quite short, but the next chapter should be longer. Any ideas for next time that I could add to my current ideas? Love you all! Until next time…**

 **BE A DIVERGENT!**


	3. Chapter 3: The bruise

Chapter 3: The bruise.

 **Tris POV:**

I smile, turn away, and head to my room to get undressed. I am just taking my pyjama bottoms off, when I hear a loud scream, several thuds, and crying. Eden! I quickly wrap a towel around my legs, pick up the first-aid box from the bedside table, and hurry to the tangled heap of long hair and limbs that is Eden Eaton. Eden isn't badly damaged, but there are a few wounds. Her mouth becomes a gushing red waterfall every time she speaks, and a black eye is already appearing. "Oh Eden!" I gasp, rushing to her side. "Right before a wedding too! Are you okay sweet-pea?"

"I'm fine." Eden sniffs, "But I think I bruised my butt."

"Bottom!" I cry, "We always say bottom!"

"Fine, bottom." Despite being injured, Eden still has her sassy, sarcastic attitude. "You really are a Candor, aren't you? Gob-mouth!"

I chase Eden around the landing, grabbing her ankles and tickling her when she falls. Tobias suddenly rushes onto the landing, probably alarmed by Eden's shrieks…

 **Tobias POV:**

I hear screams. And… laughter? Instantly I think gruesome, torturous murderer, hacking at my daughter's brain. In a split second, I am grabbing for the First-Aid kit. It's not there! The murderer has snatched it so that Eden didn't stand a chance! Well, they obviously don't know that me and Tris grew up in Dauntless, and knew a good few battle hacks. I lift the mattress of my bed up, and feel around inside the mess of sheets and pillows. Finally, I feel the hard handle of…

The Deadly Candlestick!

The candlestick is a marvellous weapon. If thwacked in the right area of a victim's head, the victim will be knocked out for a short while. If hit in the back of the neck of at the sides of the head with this weapon, you will die instantly. I am not a killer though, so I will knock them out and call the police. I dart through the door and hit the murderer hard. He collapses to the floor in a heap of grey. I pull them back and see the deadly face of… Beatrice? My wife? A murderer? Eden screams. "What are you doing?!" she shrieks, "We were only playing a game of _Tickle Monster!_ Now mum's out cold!"

I shake Tris hard. Eventually, she wakes up. Much to Eden's surprise, I burst out with laughter. There is a huge purple egg on her forehead, just above her eye. Surrounding it, like planets orbiting the sun, is a large blue bruise. Tris's face, however, is not so pretty. There is a deep grimace planted on her lips. I'm not looking forward to my punishment….


	4. Chapter 4: Tris's revenge (pt1)

Chapter 4: Tris's revenge.

 **Tris POV:**

One minute, I am tickling Eden, next thing I know, my vision is clouded and thump to the floor hazily. I'm confused. I'm not sleepy but I'm asleep. I'm asleep but I'm not dreaming. What is happening? I can feel my body being shaken, but I can't wake myself up. Am I dead? Am I dying? My eyes won't open. My ears are buzzing and beeping, like I am a robot. Maybe I am. Slowly, my eyes begin to crack, like an egg. I dreamily make out the faces of my children and my husband. I instantly know what has happened when I see a candlestick in Tobias's hand. Eden's face has tear stains on her face, Ben looks worried and Tobias is… laughing? Oooh! I'll get him back for this!


	5. Chapter 5: Tris's revenge pt2

Chapter 5: Tris's revenge

 **Tobias POV:**

Almost immediately after she wakes up, Tris hits me hard on the left cheek. With the help of Ben, she hobbles upright. Before I can run away, I am being dragged into the bedroom by my ear, Tris's cold, bony fingers digging hard into my flesh.

"Why the hell did you do that?" my wife screams, digging her fingernails deep into my chest. Soon, her fingers will pop right through me and scrape at my heart. Frightened and shaking, I accidentally drop the candlestick. Knowing my luck, it falls straight onto Tris's foot. She screams and falls onto the bed. "I'll get some frozen peas!" I cry, rushing downstairs to fetch a cold bag of peas from the fridge. They aren't completely frozen, but they're still cold enough for the bag to stick to my hand. Tutting, I claw at the bag to detach it from my body. Then it came. The third disaster. The bag splits. Hundreds of little green dots scattered all over the kitchen floor.

"Tobias!" Tris shouts from the bedroom, "Bring me those peas, my foot is killing me!"

"I'm coming!" I reply. I need to improvise. I spin on my heels, searching the room. In a corner, I see a bag of balloons. "Perfect!" I grab a white balloon and fill it with ice-cold water and a few peas for decoration. I tie the balloon and rush upstairs to help my wife.

"Well, you took your time!" Tris huffs, bright red and panting.

"Sorry honey."

"Apology accepted, just give the… thing here!"

At last, Tris is happy and her foot is healed. Then I notice the quiet. "Where's Ben and Eden?"

"At Susan and Charlie's house."

"So, they won't be here to say yuck if we kiss?"

"No…" she grins.

The rest goes by quickly. One second me and Tris are casually kissing, the next, we're snogging. After about 45 minutes, Tris gets up.

"Want some special breakfast?" she says.

"You bet I do!"

We head downstairs, still kissing. We're still kissing when we open the kitchen door. Then Tris steps and… falls! I forgot about those bloody peas! Yet again, Tris is unconscious. Oh, those stupid garden peas! Why so many injuries on a wedding day? Before contacting Eden and Ben, I call for an ambulance. I guess we'll have to skip the wedding. Will and Christina are gonna be so upset…


	6. Chapter 6: No ambulance

Chapter 6: No ambulance

 **Tobias POV:**

Worriedly, I call 911. If anyone heard or saw what me and Tris were doing, our secret would be out. As much as we want to be in Dauntless, as much as our children belong in Dauntless, we cannot risk death. All four of us are Divergent, all four of us 'A danger to society.' Me and Tris were born in Dauntless, but when we moved to Abnegation, we had to hide that. We're still Dauntless at heart, but Abnegation has no exceptions.

"Hello, 911, how can I help you?"

I jump to my senses. "Hello, I need an ambulance."

"Emergency?"

"My wife is slightly… unconscious."

"How?"

"She fell and hit her head."

"Is she bleeding?"

I examine the area where she fell. "No."

"This isn't major enough for an ambulance, just take her to your local doctor. Good day."

The lady has already hung up before I can reply. I glance back at Tris. Her eyes are still closed.

"Mum, dad! We're home!" Eden and Ben are home!

"Where are you dad?" Ben asks.

"In the kitchen!"

Tris is slowly waking.

"Dad?" Eden opens the door and…

 **BBBB** _ **RRRRR**_ _IIIIIII_ NGGG!

Oh no! I check my battered old phone that is only useful for calls now. The caller title reads 'Christina'

Oh god. Dying inside, I pick up the phone and press the green button. "Hello?"

"Hey, Toby! My wedding's in like, three hours. So… see ya there!"

"I, uh… Christina?"

"Yeah?"

"We can't come. Tris is unconscious and she's probably gonna feel awful today. We're really sorry Chris. Tell Will why this happened too."

"Oh… okay."

"How's cando…"

She hung up on me! This can't be good…


	7. Chapter 7: Brainwashed

Chapter 7: Brainwashed

 **Tris POV:**

I open my eyes and try my hardest to look around, by my eyelids are too heavy. Surrounding me are two pairs of blue eyes and one pair of green. I can't remember anything. I try to wriggle but I end up shooting to the other side of the room. Startled, I search to see why. Covering the floor are thousands of deadly… peas? Really? Why are there peas on the floor. There are even a few stuck to my hair. What, what? Why are they stuck to my hair? When I touch my head, I flinch. The pain feels like I just got stung by ten bees at once. Sharply, I pull my hand back and lay it on my forehead. And then I notice how _sticky_ my hand is. When I remove it from my head, it leaves an oozy handprint behind. Eden goes deathly pale and rushes to the bathroom. Ben looks excited. Then I realise what the sticky stuff is. Blood. Eden has a phobia of blood, and Ben studies the body and is particularly interested in blood, veins and the brain. "Call an ambulance, Tobias." I mutter groggily. My breath is raspy and my heart is beating extremely slow.

"I… did. I couldn't see any blood so they said it wasn't important enough."

"Christina and Will's wedding held in the Amity farms?"

"I cancelled our bus tickets" Tobias says solemnly, twiddling his thumbs.

"H how did Christina react?" I stutter, worried. Christina is prone to overreacting.

"She hung up pretty much straight away."

"Oh, great. So you've just lost me a bff, a good time and medical treatment. Good job, sweet-pea!" I shout angrily. "Eden, help me up. Ben, go get out of your suit. Why on earth did you take it round Charlie's house?"

"I wanted to show it to him." Ben breathes sheepishly.

"Okay. Just take it off. We can't go now, honey."

Ben sniffs, sighs, and slumps off. I sigh too.

When I'm upright, I wobble over to the first-aid box that we keep downstairs. The humble bandage will have to do for now. I can't believe this…

 **Christina POV:**

I'm still sobbing when Will walks in. He puts his lunchbox and rucksack down and sits down next to me.

"Hey, bub? What's wrong?" He questions.

"The Eaton's can't come because of some serious injuries."

"Who's injured?" He asks, sounding genuinely worried.

"Tr- I mean Beatrice."

"Everyone still calls her Tris, don't worry."

Then my Candorness* breaks through me. "I miss those Dauntless days when we were free to do anything. I miss wearing black and getting drunk by the chasm. I miss getting tattoos with Tori, squeezing your hand so hard it could lose its blood flow. I miss it all!" When I finally run out of breath, I collapse into Will. "Do you miss it too, babe?"

Will sniffs. "Yeah, Chris. Yeah, I do."

We cuddle in silence for a while, devouring each other's company. Will breaks the silence. "I'm gonna go to Al's to get dressed so I'll see you in about an hour and a half.

"K babe." We kiss, have one final cuddle, and depart. This wedding won't be the same without Tris. And Zeke and Shauna can't come either…


	8. Chapter 8: A wedding from hell

Chapter 8: A wedding from hell

 **Christina POV:**

There are still tear stains on my face when I arrive at my wedding venue; a farm in Amity. Will chose the venue because he thought it was pretty. I don't. I want a wedding in a neat venue, like Candor or Erudite. My dress is going to get ruined wading through that mud, animal food and crops. Will isn't here yet, so I have to wait in the truck that brought me here. My mum sits in the car with me, constantly touching up her make-up. After 45 minutes of waiting in the filthy truck, Will is in the gazebo and the red carpet has been rolled out to be my aisle. My aisle set in a wedding on a farm. My dream come true… totally. The Eaton family were gonna be the life of the party. Eden, all though she is Abnegation, is sassy and stylish- a girl of my own heart. Ben always wows people with his facts, topics and studies. Tobias was always goofing around with Zeke and Uriah, telling jokes and making everyone laugh. Tris is… Tris. She is kind, honest, selfless, brave and intelligent. I don't know if this wedding without Zeke, Shauna, and the Eaton's. From the distance, a bell rings. The wedding's begun. I grab my flowers from the truck and head towards the aisle, arm in arm with mum. The worst part of this wedding is the colour. The colour scheme is; _Corn yellow, muddy green, murky water and pig-sty brown._ Basically, all the possible colours of sick. Yet again, Will's decision. The only thing I decided on in this wedding was the dress. And even that is cheap and worn out. And, not to mention muddy. Already.

*PAGE BREAK*

When I walk down the aisle, it squelches, and splats of mud appear. It makes me feel sick. I am in a faded white dress and my flowers are a murky greeny-brown colour. Even my audience isn't the greatest. My audience; Johanna Reyes, Uriah+ Marlene, Peter+ Molly, Eric, Max, mum, dad, al, Myra, Jeanine Matthews and Lynn. Not great…

 **Marlene POV:**

Christina walks down the aisle in obvious disgust. You can hear the mud squelching beneath her broken heels with every step. Will looks happy enough, standing in his army green and pig-sty brown suit. I can hear Uriah laughing. "Uri, shut up!" I hiss. It works. This wedding really isn't working. Why the hell did Will pick the venue to be in the _Amity farms?_ Zeke and co. couldn't make it because they couldn't hire a form of transport. Why did it have to be Amity? Why not Dauntless or Candor? Somewhere everybody can get to. We are currently in the middle of nowhere. Even my satnav couldn't find this place…

 _ **45 minutes later…**_

 **Christina POV:**

The ceremony's finished but I'm still outside, just standing underneath a giant gazebo with a glass of champagne. This truly is a wedding from hell…


	9. Chapter 9: Will moving in

Chapter 9: Will moving in

 **Christina POV:**

The wedding's over and now it's time for the biggest challenge of all; moving Will in to my flat in Candor. We got special permission from Marcus. Will can transfer from Erudite to Candor, all for the sake of love! Obviously, it took quite some persuading, but we got there eventually. Will has hired a moving van to take all his stuff to the main hall, and then he'll travel here by train. I'm excited, but nervous. If he is gonna make me turn my flat into a bloody swamp, he'll have to go straight back to Erudite! He'll be here in about 15 minutes. His stuff has already arrived. I just hope he likes this place. If he doesn't, there's no going back…

 **I know this is so short but I'm gonna update straight after so please don't worry. Have any ideas how I should carry this story on? Review me your ideas! C ya! x**


	10. Chapter 10: Boy troubles

Chapter 10: Boy troubles

 **Eden POV:**

I'm so sad that we can't go to this wedding. Instead, I'm sitting on my rubbish old phone in the waiting room of a shabby old doctor's surgery. Even though the wedding was on a farm, Auntie Christina would be there to give me more fashion tips, and Uncle Will would stuff me silly full of sweets and chocolate. I am gonna pick Candor at the choosing ceremony. Ben told me he's gonna pick Erudite, which will NOT go down well with my parents. My cheap phone beeps loudly.

"Will you shut that thing up?" my dad snaps. Everyone in the room stares at us. "Please?"

"That is no way to treat a child!" an old lady exclaims.

"Sorry Eden." dad breathes sheepishly.

I nod and check my messages. My dad's having a hard time right now. So am I. But my text message brightens my day. It's from Finlay, my boyfriend from Dauntless. I met him on a trip to see my dad's friends in Dauntless. The text reads;

 _Hey, babe. Wanna talk?_

My dad stares at the wall as I reply.

 _Eden: Yeah, sure bub xoxo_

 _Finlay: How's life in Ab.?_

 _Eden: As boring as ever lol x_

 _Finlay: Lol x_

 _Eden: Looking forward to choosing ceremony so we can pick Candor together! x_

 _Finlay: Yeah… about that. We need to talk._

This message makes me feel nervous, shivery and sick. Most texts like this lead to… no! Get that thought out of your head, Eden!

 _Eden: What about, Fin?_

I gulp as I await a reply.

 _Finlay: I kinda… met this new girl at Dauntless. She's beautiful. I'd never see her before and… she caught my eye._

Tears come to my eyes.

 _Eden: Go on…_

 _Finlay: We started taking classes together…_

 _Eden: Yeah…_

 _Finlay: And we went to the Easter disco together because we were friends._

 _Eden: Okay…_

 _Finlay: A few weeks later she came round my house as a study partner for S.A.T.S. We fell asleep eventually. The next morning, we continued studying. When she went, she kissed me on the cheek as a friendly gesture._

 _Eden: Oh, don't worry I'm not jealous…_

 _Finlay: Well, that was just the beginning. At the leavers disco, we went as dates again. But not as friends. We kissed properly and we became official. I'm so sorry Eden, but… It's over._

The last two words tear holes in my throat.

 _Eden: Why didn't you tell me sooner?_

 _Finlay: Couldn't be bothered. Bye Eden, gotta go on a date with Jessie now._

 _Eden: Who?_

 _Finlay: Jessica Marie Blackberry. My girlfriend. Pale skin, emerald eyes and black hair. Prettier than you, Eden Natalie Eaton. Also, I'm deleting your number._

 _Fin xoxo is offline._

I gulp and strain hard to hold back the flow of tears. Dad being dad, detects there's a problem.

"Edie, what's the matter?"

"Finlay dumped me."

"Oh… never liked him anyway. Nasty piece of work that boy. Bouncing from one girl to the next like they're trampoline's in a trampoline park!"

What dad says is true. Fin dates girls like they're new shirts. Always wears one and then wears the next within a few days. But I still want him… so much. I hope this _Jessie_ knows what she's got herself into…


	11. Chapter 11: Lispy voices

Chapter 11: Lispy voices

 **Tris POV:**

As I walk down the corridors of the manky surgery, my head starts to spin again. Black and blue dots cloud my eyes and I feel heavy nausea. I yell out in pain and the nurse calls for help but it's too late. I kneel on the ground, drooling blood. I can't see anything now- the dots have consumed my eyes. I feel my body being loaded onto a bed, but then my body goes limp and I can only see black…

 _ ***One hour 26 minutes later***_

I wake up in a pristine white room surrounded by worried faces. The black dots are fading away, leaving white blotches behind. I know where I am, despite how dizzy and disorientated I am. I'm in the Abnegation International Hospital. (A.I.S for short)

"Beatrith honey, are you okay?" A lispy voice breathes.

"Yes" I choke. I can still taste blood. It has dried on my gums and teeth. Gross!

"Okay Beatrith, we're gonna have to ekth-ray you." The lispy doctor lisps.

"Okay… get it over with!" I snap.

"Oh, crabby are we, mithith Eaton?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Today I have been knocked out by a flipping candlestick, had a candlestick dropped onto my foot, fallen over some peas and damaged my head, puked blood, seen black and blue spots and felt immense stabbing pains! Would you be all jolly today if you were me? Also, I've had to skip the wedding of my best friend! How would you feel, doc?"

Lispy doctor wets his lips. "I would thertainly feel a tad grumpy mithith Eaton." he bows his bald head low. "Letth get thith over with!"

The small man produces a small syringe. Knowing what to do, I flick my hair out of the way so that my neck can be injected. Within seconds, I see the dots again, and in another second, I am asleep…

 **I know this is short but my next will be a lot longer. Please comment on this, I really like to hear what you think!**

 **Over and out!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Divergent faction

Chapter 12: The Divergent faction

 **Tobias POV: (Home from the OP.)**

As soon as I step through the door, I kick my shoes off and thump down onto my armchair. I scrabble for the TV remote. When I finally get it, I press 1. I instantly regret it. Standing in a strange city of mixed colours, stands Marcus, live on faction-wide television. I go to press 2, but Tris stops me.

"Stop!" she cries. "It says breaking news! This could be important!"

I grunt, but I listen to her.

"Calling all Divergents," my dad states grandly. "This is your chance to open up and reveal your individuality." I eagerly lean forward. "Divergents have been hiding away ever since the factions were born. But now, they can truly shine out. Come to the new Divergent faction tonight at 8pm… but only if you are Divergent."

Me and Tris start jumping around in excitement.

"Thank you for watching this… Mockumentary! Ha ha ha!" Marcus starts laughing hysterically. "Divergents? A part of society? Ha ha! See you all around!"

Tris groans. "Why can't he just accept who we are and get it over with?!"

I grimace. "I really don't know…"

Tris smiles. "I'll make dinner, shall I?"

"Yeah, sure." I can't believe this. My dad is well and truly evil. That place he was standing in must've just been greenscreen. I spend the next half an hour staring at a nature programme. Tris enters when dinner is done.

"Go call the kids down for dinner." she says.

I nod and close all the blinds, lock the doors and windows, check that nobody watched my wife cooking, and call the kids down for tea. When we all sit down, the kids grin.

In a Dauntless fashion, Tris whispers, "Hamburger and chips- a Dauntless classic. Enjoy!"

The hamburgers are great but we can't say so. We must eat in silence. The whole street is silent. It's dinner time. When we are finished, Tris clears the table and I draw the blinds, unlock the doors and windows, and excuse the kids from the table. They both bolt upstairs. They said they were studying, but I'm not quite so sure.

 _*3 hours later*_

"Go tell 'em." Tris says through boxfuls of chocolates.

"Shh! Nobody can know we're eating those!"

Tris rolls her eyes. "Go tell 'em." she whispers.

"Okay, see you in a min."

I take on last gulp, and close my eyes. As soon as the kids hear my footsteps, they groan.

"Bedtime, both of you." I say, trying my best to sound manly.

Ben sighs. "Yes, dad." Obediently, he heads to his bedroom.

Eden doesn't react the same way. "No way! Are you even literally alive? Like, my internet bff from Candor stays up until half eleven at night! Why can't I?"

I smile. "Because you know it's up early, ready for your first day of school."

Eden starts to cry. "I don't want to go to high school! I want to go to Dauntless and destroy Finlay. I want to destroy Jessica too!"

I just shake my head. "You need to sleep so you can be beautiful. Even more beautiful than you already are."

Eden jumps up. "Goodnight dad! See you in the morning!" With that, she shoots off to her room.

I grin. Eden is just so sassy!

 **I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long, I was away with hardly any internet connection. I hope you liked this. I've tried to make this chapter a little bit longer, tell me if my next one should be longer or shorter.**

 **Over and out!**


	13. Chapter 13: Marriage isn't so perfect

Chapter 13: Marriage isn't so perfect…

 **Will POV:**

I wake up alone in the covers of a freezing double bed. Christina's water is untouched. I frown and slide my feet into my slippers. When I draw the curtains, the window is open, blasting a thick stream of fresh air into my face. "No wonder I was so cold." I mutter. Sniffling, I trudge down the pristine-white carpeted stairs. Christina is sitting on the couch, downing a glass of White Wine. Her drowsy body is surrounded by hundreds of broken or smashed bottles.

"Ugh, it's you." Christina slurred drunkly.

I shake my head. "Where did you get all of that alcohol?" I question, sitting on a non-glass-covered square of sofa.

"Down at the pub for a couple-hundred quid." she laughed.

"But… but? That money was for our honeymoon!"

"Scrap the honeymoon, why don't we clear up pig-dung in mud-coloured outfits?"

A tear seeps from my eye. "I thought you loved the wedding?"

"Oh, yeah! I totally loved wearing a cheap dress and getting drenched with mud and rain. My dream wedding!" She gurgled, her mouth full of wine.

Yet another tear squeezes out from my left eye. "I thought you loved… me?"

Christina giggled. "Of course, I love you! Why else would we be in this house together right now?" She tried to kiss me, but I lean back.

"Get rid of the alcoholic flavouring and _then_ you can kiss me!" I snap, storming upstairs. Christina shrugs and pours out another glass of wine…

 **Hey! I'm so sorry I didn't update, I just completely lost track of time. I know this chapter is short too, but I'm gonna write another one straight after. Please review and tell me what you think! Until then…**

 **Over And Out!**


	14. Chapter 14: Finlay's Mistake

Chapter 14: Finlay's Mistake

 **Eden POV:**

I lay in bed, texting my Candor bff, Gabi.

 _Gabi: I can't wait to actually meet you!_

 _Eden: Me neither!_

 _Gabi: Has your mom recovered yet?_

 _Eden: Yeah, she's good._

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I yell.

 _Eden: Soz, gtg, doorbell went dingdong x_

 _Gabi: KK, I totes understand x_

 _Gabi is offline._

I tuck my phone into my trouser pocket and dash to the door. As soon as I open it, regret floods over me. It's _Finlay._

There's a beautiful brunette holding his hand, who I'm guessing is Jessica.

Finlay grinned. "And this, Jessie, is the home of the dork family." He sneered.

Jessica gaped. "Dork? What an unfortunate surname!" She sounded genuinely shocked. "What's your name?"

"Eden Eaton." I snap.

"Eden Eaton Dork? My, what a mouthful!"

Jessica's politeness was driving me to the edge of sanity. "Are you sure you're not Amity?" I suddenly cry.

Jessica gasps. "Shush! No one must know! I am a refugee!" She breathed.

Finlay stroked her back. "And a beautiful one at that." He smirked. "Well, Eden. How's your twin dork?"

I growl. "1: He is _NOT_ my twin, though we are the same height. 2: Our last name is _Eaton_ , NOT dork."

Jessica smiles. "That's just Fin! You see,"

"I KNOW WHAT HE'S LIKE!" I bellow, "HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND YESTERDAY!"

Jessica gasped again. "Fin?" she whispered.

Finlay gulped. "Jessie, go over there a second."

"What do you want?" I snarl.

"She is _fragile_ , Edie. I don't even love her. I love you. It's just… she needed some love."

I sniff. "I love you too."

"Secretly be together?" Finlay asked hopefully.

"Oh, yes! I'll totally- GO BEHIND YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S BACK AND KISS YOU!" I slap him around the face. "You texted your chance of having me away, Finlay Jakal!" With that, I slammed the plain grey door in his face. Behind the door I fist-pumped and posted the audio recording on my Instagram. _#GirlPower #StrongBreakup #Lol!_ Maybe this breakup wasn't so bad after all…


	15. Chapter 15: The Energy Inside Me

Chapter 15: The Energy Inside Me

 _ **(Fast-forward: Eden is 16, Ben is 14)**_

 **Eden POV:**

I wake up early and begin braiding my hair. Today is the day of the Aptitude Tests, and I wanna look my best. I tie a stiff corset around my waist to make my figure look better, and I pin my best broach to my plain, grey, Abnegation overalls. I look around and check that nobody is watching. It's just me. I reach my bony fingers towards the sliding panel doors. I grab a handle, and pull. From behind the shiny oak, a glass mirror appears. Using my reflection from the mirror, I apply make-up that I stole from a Candor's desk at school. I told them after, of course, and they said it was fine. I drew my brows and made them look bold and defined. I smiled at my model-like reflection. When my hair was decorated, and my face wasn't plain, I was extremely beautiful. With one last glance at the mirror, I slid the panel door back over, slung my satchel over my shoulder, and run down the stairs. "Bye mom!" I cry, and I dart out of the door. The bus is already outside.

"Took yer time, Miss E'on!" The snotty bus driver snarled, sliding the florescent yellow door open.

"Sorry, Mrs Morris. It was,"

"Alrigh', alrigh'! Shu' I' an' ge' in!"

The door closed, leaving Ben to walk. I sneered. Sneered at my own brother. Anything for popularity, I suppose…

*PAGE BREAK*

When Tori called my name, a boy, Derik Hassleton, (Dauntless) wolf-whistled. I winked at him and bum-wiggled off. Tori placed the electrodes on my head, and I was sucked into a room of mirrors. On a table were two items. Cheese, and a blood-encrusted knife.

"Choose." A voice boomed.

"Erm… I'll pass. Blood? Ew! Smelly cheese! Ew!"

"Your choice is final!" The voice boomed again.

Suddenly, a large dog started bounding towards me. I screamed and started yelling all of the bad things I had ever done. The dog stopped, tilted its head, and morphed into a small puppy.

"Aww!" I wrapped my arms around the puppy and cradled it. When I let it go, a small girl tottered towards the dog.

"Hold up!" I cry. "The dog gets territorial!" I carried the dog towards the girl and let her stroke it. "Just letting you know: You are the ugliest girl I've ever met."

The mirror-room faded away and I found myself in a bus. A filthy man grabbed me and began brandishing a WANTED poster.

"Do ya know this man?" He snarled, pushing it closer to my face.

I felt like I did.

"Well? Ya could save me life!"

I sighed. "I think I do. I don't fully know, and I don't wanna give you a false sense of security."

The bus faded, and I opened my eyes.

Tori looked sad. "Eden… your results were inconclusive. You had results for Candor, Amity and Erudite."

I smile. "That's great!" I skipped out of the door and walked home…


	16. Chapter 16: Just Give Up

Chapter 16: Just. Give. Up.

 **Finlay POV:**

I plonk down on my bed and get my phone out. The contact I choose doesn't take a second thought.

 _Finlay: What were your results?_

 _Eden: They're confidential. Leave me alone._

 _Finlay: I got inconclusive. Dauntless and Candor._

 _Eden: *SIGH* Candor, Amity and Erudite._

 _Finlay: See you at Candor :)_

 _Eden: What?_

 _Finlay: I'm totally picking Candor, and you are too._

 _Eden: Well, I shall avoid you._

 _Finlay: Oooh, Miss Hoity Toity! I'll soon win you over!_

 _Eden: Finlay?_

 _Finlay: Eden?_

 _Eden: Just. Give. Up._

 _Eden 3 is offline._

I sigh and throw my phone at the wall. A large crack spreads over the screen. I yell and storm through the door…

 **Eden POV:**

I gag and change my contacts. I click on _Gabi_.

 _Eden: Hey, Gabzter! Wanna talk?_

 _Gabi: Can't. Sammy's round._

 _Eden: Sammy?_

 _Gabi: Ma boyfriend ;)_

 _Eden: Oh…_

 _Gabi: Byeeeee!_

 _Eden: Bye :(_

 _Gabi is offline._

I sigh and flick through to another contact. I click on _Susan._

 _Eden: Hi, Susan._

 _Susan: Hello, Eden._

 _Eden: What were your results?_

 _Susan: Straight Abnegation. Yours?_

I really had to think. Should I tell Susan? No, I shouldn't.

 _Eden: Candor._

 _Susan: Oh. I guess you'll choose that?_

 _Eden: Yeah… Candor is my dream._

 _Susan: So… I won't ever see you again?_

 _Eden: Yeah but we can text._

 _Susan: I'm not sure if I want to. Faction before Blood. Faction before Friends._

 _Eden: Susan! You don't really believe in that rubbish, do you?_

 _Susan: It is NOT rubbish, and, yes, I do believe in that. Goodbye, Eden Eaton._

 _Eden: Goodbye Susan Gray._

 _Susan is offline._

I sigh and shake my head. Would anyone be my friend? Candor is the right choice, I'm sure of it. But my parents will be so lonely… and sad… and… broken. How could I do this to them?

 **Tris POV:**

I creep up the creaky wooden stairs and rap on Eden's bedroom door. "Edie?"

A muffled reply comes back. "Yeah?"

"Dinner time, darling. Come down and set the table."

I hear a sniff, a groan, and Eden stumbles through her door. "I'm not hungry." She yawned. "Get Ben to do it."

"Hey, missy!" I snap, grabbing her sleeve. "You may not be hungry, but we are. Set the table. It's not hard."

Eden growls and storms down the stairs. I frown. Eden's sassiness has gone too far… WAY too far…


	17. Chapter 17: Without A Trace

Chapter 17: Without A Trace

 **Eden POV:**

I wake early and haul the bags of my stuff into Gabi's van, ready to be taken to Candor.

"See ya there, Edie!" Gabi said, hugging me tightly.

"Sure thing, Gabzter!"

With that, she drove away. I trudged back inside, being careful not to rip, or knock something over. I carefully

opened my door. I opened my bed covers, and snuggled into bed. The room was empty and bare. I had put EVERTHING into my bags for Candor. When I woke up, I opened a drawer and pulled out my tightest, yet most comfortable corset. I applied more _amazing_ make-up. I styled my hair into a curled half-up-half-down, and slipped into my more stylish overalls and Sunday Shoes. I slide the mirror away, scan the room for any left-over belongings, and leave. I grab a slice of buttered toast and eat it on the way to the Choosing Ceremony. As excited as I am, I feel horrible for leaving my parents. But there's no turning back. My stuff is on the border between Candor and Abnegation- I must face the fact that I'll never walk on the plain, dank pavements of Grey Close EVER again…

 **Tobias POV:**

Tris and I climb into our rusty old car and chug to the hall where the ceremony is held. Eden should already be there.

*DURING THE CEREMONY*

I sit down and hold Tris's hand. In public, we are Mr and Mrs Eaton, a sensible, selfless, noble Abnegation couple. Max steps to the front. After he has cleared all the Erudite and Amity, he moves onto Dauntless, then Candor. Only one faction left.

"Charlie Gray." Max calls.

A skinny boy in Abnegation rags steps shakily to the front. He cuts into his hand and makes no hesitation in dropping his blood onto the cold grey stones. The Abnegation cheer and Charlie is greeted by his parents.

"Susan Gray." Max calls again.

Susan Gray, a well-built girl with fair hair and pale skin, steps to the front. She cuts her hand and drops her gloopy blood into the Abnegation bowl. Just like her twin, she is greeted by her parents.

"Eden Eaton." Max bellows.

My daughter steps forward. I am taken aback by her outfit, hair and… _Make-Up?_ We never bought her Make-Up! Eden grabs the knife and cuts gently into her flesh. She holds her hand over a bowl and lets the blood drip. Tris clenches my hand and stares at me.

"Candor." She mutters darkly.

I gulp and watch my little Edie walk into the cheering Candor crowd. Tris grabs her bag, and we creep quietly off. When we get home, Tris grabs her 'Welcome Home, Edie!' cake in the bin, and lays on the sofa to cry. I take her hand and we head up to Eden's bedroom. Her room is bare. All that remains is her bed and an empty bookshelf. It's like she left… without a trace…

 **Tris POV:**

When I see Eden's empty room, I crumple down to the floor in a heap. My daughter is gone forever…


	18. Chapter 18: I am Edie Eaton, Candor

Chapter 18: Welcome to Candor, Edie Eaton!

 **Eden POV:**

I follow Gabi to the clean bus that will drive us to Candor in style. I gasp when a Candor woman hands me a turquoise-mint-green-gradient cocktail.

Gabi smiles. "Yes, we treasure honesty," she rests her arm on my shoulders. "But we favour quality."

A gorgeous ginger-haired girl with crimson heart-shaped lips nods her head. "Only the best for the greatest faction!"

The whole bus erupts into laughter. I try to laugh along too, but the imprint of my parents' forlorn faces whizzes around in my head. I remember seeing mum turn pale, dad's eyes well with tears. I remember Grandad Marcus, tutting and walking away. I remember them all the way to Candor HQ…

 _ **At Candor HQ…**_

When I step into the black-and-white palace that is Candor, Jack Kang greets me. "Welcome to Candor… erm?"

"Eden." I nod. I shake. "No, wait! Edie. I'm Edie Eaton."

Jack nods, his face straight. "Welcome to Candor, Edie Eaton!"

This is it… I am no longer Abnegation.

Gabi leads me to a room full of black-and-white suits, dresses, skirts, blouses, tanks and crops. I go for a black leather short-skirt and a blouse-like white crop-top. I pick out seven more of those outfits, and Gabi leads me to the dorms.

"These are the dorms where you'll stay 'till you pass initiation!" Gabi grins. "Take a look around!"

"Thanks, Gabzter!" I shout.

"All good, Edie-Peadie!" With that, Gabi was gone.

I sit on my bed that is piled high with my bagged belongings. I arrange my lamp, books, shelves, bedside table and accessories in the space that I had been given. I place a family photo on a corner of my table. I feel a single, solitary tear drip down my face. I am 8 in the picture, and Ben is 6. Mum and Dad look so young and blossoming. Ben looks so cute and squashy. Back then I was free, happy, selfless and care-free. I had a happy life with a caring yet brave family. My memory session is interrupted by Cynthia, an Amity transfer.

Cynthia clears her throat. "Lunch time, Edie." she breathes quietly.

I nod at the quiet girl. "Thanks, Cynthia."

I grab the photo, shove it into a drawer and head down for lunch…

 **Hey guys and gals! Thanks so much for reading this. Please review, even hate means the world to me. I love reading your comments and taking your ideas and thoughts into account. Thanks again! Until then,**

 **Over and Out!**


	19. Chapter 19: At the Blossom Gardens

Chapter 19: Desperation…

 **Finlay POV:**

I sit down next to Gabi and wait. Eden will HAVE to sit next to me if she wants to talk to Gabi! I rub my hands together and wait. I eat one forkful of battered cod. Eden is nowhere to be seen. I eat a slightly BIGGER forkful of battered cod. Still no Eden. I eat my LAST forkful of battered cod. STILL no Eden. I shrug and move on to my chips that are sprinkled with rosemary and thyme. I eat my chips. STILL NO EDEN. I put my name card on my seat, and go up to collect my pudding. It's Lavender Panna-Cotta dusted with cinnamon, with a side of honey and lemon syrup. I load my plates onto a tray, and sit down. Eden is STILL not there. Gabi is busy talking to an Erudite transfer. Iris, I think. I finish my Panna-Cotta. Then I spot Eden. She is on a table with two Dauntless transfers- Kara and Lucie- One other Abnegation transfer- Jemima- Three Candor's- Ella, Jessica and Kacie- and One Amity transfer- Cynthia. I glare in disgust at her beautiful body. Her hair is curled delicately, her crop-top shows her soft skin. How could she not _want me_? It's not fair. I would DIE for Eden. So, this must be my chance. I swagger up to Eden, flicking my hair, making sure to let my converse's shine in the glint of the bright, white cafeteria lights.

Eden spots me, and frowns. "Finlay?"

I smirk flirtishly. "Eden." I wink.

Kacie giggles. "Her name's EDIE, not EDEN!"

Lucie joins in. "Lolz!"

Jemima giggles. "So dumb!"

Cynthia nods. "So dumb-STRUCK!"

The table erupts into laughter. "Edie?" I whisper in desperation.

"Fin," Edie smiles, "Come with me."

Kara wolf-whistles. "We won't disturb!"

Edie leads me to an empty hallway. "Why did you come over?!" She snaps.

"I love you, Edie."

Edie smirks. "So does Kieran."

"Kieran?"

"That cute Candor boy with the six-pack, tanned skin and golden hair."

I gasp. My chances are DOOMED.

"And guess what, FIN"

I gulp. "Yes?"

"I love him too!" Edie's smirk deepens.

Then I have an idea. "Well. If you love him." I take a deep breath in. "I want to do this, one time in my life."

I lean in, and kiss Edie on her soft, rosy lips. She holds back at first, but then gives in, lets the kiss take over. I can taste her cherry chap-stick, feel every groove and curve of her lips. When we part, we are silent. Edie shakes her head, and runs off. My heart is beating so quickly, so strongly, it feels like it could just burst through my skin. I can still taste her. I can still feel the goose-bumps on her arms, her stomach. I grin and jog back to my table.

*AT BEDTIME*

When I lay down in my bed, I hear a crinkle-crunch in my pillow. I slide my hand in the case, and pull out a note.

 _Dear Fin,_

It reads,

 _I love you too. Kieran doesn't even love me. That kiss was the greatest feeling in the world. Meet me in the Blossom Gardens, midnight. It's just through those big sliding doors that lead out from the main lounge. I'll be in the hanging orb that hangs on a branch of the Oak tree. If you don't come, I'll know you were using me. If you do come… can we give love a chance?_

 _Yours,_

 _Edie Adeline Eaton x_

My heart jumps with joy. I check my clock. 10:47. I'd better get ready- I need to look my best. I silently slip into my best outfit. I check my clock again. 11:18. The journey takes a while, especially while trying to be quiet, so I'd better set off…

*AT THE BLOSSOM GARDENS*

When I arrive in the gardens, I see Edie in the orb. She jumps out, landing gracefully on two feet. Before I can say 'Hi', Edie is wrapped around my neck, my chest my legs.

"You came!" She breathes. Her breath smells of cherries and apples.

I smile. "Of course I did."

Edie untangles herself and lands on the ground. "Can I be your girlfriend, Fin?"

I grin. "Yes you can, Edie."

She grabs the edge of my shirt, pulling me closer, and presses her lips against mine. This kiss is even better, more skilled, more love-filled, more passionate. We break apart, and Edie drags me to the hanging orb seat. We kiss again. I slip my fingers into Edie's, stroking her knuckles, her nails, her skin. Her hair wraps around my neck, and I feel how soft it is. Every time we break, we pull together again after a few seconds. When the sun starts to rise, we are still kissing.

"Edie?"

"Fin?"

"Bedtime." I say.

Edie nods. "See you in Initiation?"

"You bet."

We walk back through the sliding doors, being as quiet as we came. When we get to the junction corridor, I give Edie a quick peck on the lips, and we go our separate ways to the dorms. I get back into my pyjamas, put the note inside my memory box, and go to sleep. Last night whizzes around in my head. The taste, the texture, the smell. The tingly feeling of knowing you're in love. It wouldn't go away. And I don't want it to. I have the most amazing girlfriend, a life in Candor, and honesty trait and fun times ahead. I can't stop feeling like I want more of it. When I wake up, I feel the most refreshed I've ever felt in my WHOLE LIFE…

 **Hey guys and gals! I hope you liked this chapter! This was the first time I've ever tried to write a PROPER kissing scene, so if you could review some helpful tips for future Fin-Die (Pronounced Fin- D) love scenes, it would be REALLY helpful. Any other reviews or comments would be great too.**

 **Until then,**

 **Over and Out!**


	20. Chapter 20: Where is Cynthia?

Chapter 20: Where is Cynthia?

 **Guys, just letting you know, in MY Candor, there's a river running through HQ, a bit like the Dauntless Chasm, just steadier, deeper, and further down. It's called the Cooler.**

 **Cynthia POV:**

After the lie detector test, I'm drained of my energy. I decide to head over to the bridge over the Cooler, because that always calms me, and no one else is there. I stand by the edge, and look down into its clear, gushing waters. All of a sudden, two strong pairs of hands grasp my waist, while to others stuff me into a black bin bag. I can't scream, because the loss of breath in the bag is _making me DiZziLy SlEePy…_

 **Edie POV:**

When I sit at the lunch table, Cynthia isn't there, which is strange. She's usually early. My mind is taken away from that as soon as Finlay scoops me up in his arms. I press my lips to his, not caring about any viewers. Kara drops her plate and it smashes, Lucie faints, Ella starts drawing scientific pictures of the levels of oxytocin being released into our bodies and a girl named Tilly (Amity transfer) starts crying and taking pictures. We don't care. Fin puts me down, and we break apart. We breath heavily, our hands intertwined.

Kara scoops her potatoes and chicken up with a kitchen cloth. "Did that for real JUST HAPPEN?!"

Tilly sprinkles cold water over Lucie's face to wake her up. "Yes. It. Did." After a quick glance at her phone, Tilly is screaming.

A confused Lucie sits upright. "What?! What?!"

Tilly starts jumping up and down. "A picture of you two kissing just got 3, 472 likes in 1 minute!"

Ella gasps. "Really?!"

Tilly nods. "Really!"

I slap my forehead. "He's my boyfriend, we're allowed to kiss. If only Cynthia were here, she would be able to explain…"

Ella shakily stands. "Where IS Cynthia?"

"I'll go look for her." Kara offers.

 **Cynthia POV:**

I wake up in a heap of rotting food. I sit up, disgusted by the smell. Surrounding me in a huge, green, plastic wall. On the wall is a sign. Avoiding the fruit flies, I read it.

 _Candor Rubbish Disposal Co._

I gasp and fall back, hitting a pile of rotting watermelons. I shriek, and try to scramble away, but my foot gets stuck in an oozy pumpkin. The watermelons fall on my head and…BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP.

 **Hey guys and gals! I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! Thanks for reading! Comment any ideas for the future!**

 **Until then,**

 **Over and Out!**


	21. Chapter 21: Burnt toast

Chapter 21: Burnt toast

 **Hello to all my amazing fans! I am so very sorry that I haven't updated, but here I am! I'm back and I promise that my characters are too! Without further ado, enjoy!**

 **Edie POV:**

Cynthia didn't turn up to the lie detector test today. With shaking hands, I pull my phone from my pocket. It's been five hours and I still had no reply. My heart thumps heavily beneath my white leather jacket as I pace around by the Cooler. A small glint catches my eye. I bend down for a closer look. In a split-second I jump up again, startled. It's Cynthia's phone. And it has blood on it. My throat tightens and I grab my phone and flick hurriedly through the contacts. I gulp and press on Fin 3:

 **Edie: Babe?**

 **Fin: Wassup?**

 **Edie: It's Cynthia…**

 **Fin: You found her?**

 **Edie: Not exactly…**

 **Fin: ?**

 **Edie: I found her phone by the Cooler. There's blood on it!**

 **Fin: I'm on my way!**

 **Edie: Hurry Fin!**

Salty tears begin to stream down my cheeks. I don't wipe them away. I don't move. A thousand thoughts circle my mind. _Is Cynthia dead, is she in danger? Did she fall into the Cooler, did someone take her?_ I hear breathless pants and heavy footsteps. My neck looks up rigidly and I see Finlay. He comes towards me for a kiss, but I turn away.

 **Finlay POV:**

I look down at the ground, embarrassed. Of course Edie didn't want a kiss! "Where's the phone?" I ask, gently wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"Here, in my hand…" Edie says gloomily. She hands me a chunky cell phone with stickers all over it. There are indeed small drops of dried blood on the case.

"First of all, let's check her texts to find evidence. Do you know her password?"

Edie's mood lifts. "It's Puppylove111." She grins, "I made it up for her."

I smile warmly and type the password. Cynthia's home screen is a picture of purple carrots. I tap on her message symbol and scroll through. "No evidence here, sweetie…"

A tear seeps out from her eye. "What if she's dead?"

"She's not dead, Edie."

"How would you know?"

"Because I'm the one who took her…"

 **Tris POV:**

I trudge into Eden's old room. So bare. So lifeless. I see the sofa where we read together. I stroke the intricate embroidery on it's grey material, the way Eden did when she was small. I see the wardrobe where she'd hide in hide and seek. She hid there every time, but I always pretended I didn't know. There's still sticky fingerprints on the door handle from where she'd excitedly whip the door open, dart inside and slam it shut. I see the posters of animals on her wall that she'd pretend were her friends. My knees go weak and I wobble to the floor. My sobs echo through the empty room like pots in a kitchen. My ears ring and my eyes throb. The room begins to spin as I wobble to my feet. I gag and a red liquid oozes from my lips and between my teeth. Breathing heavily, I try to run towards the door. My foot slips on a wet patch and… **DARKNESS…**

 **Cynthia POV:**

That's when I realise where I am. I'm in a garbage disposal unit. A roaring fire blazes beneath me and the stench of burnt toast tickles my nostrils. My hands fumble around as I attempt to grab onto something, anything, that will help me survive. But it's useless. The heat surges closer and closer, my heart banging faster and faster. Sweat trickles from my scalp but I still struggle to climb away from the blaze that roars beneath me. My shoe falls into the fire and I see it melt before my eyes. Struggling is useless. I am going to die no matter what. In less that fifteen minutes, I'll be burned to a crisp. I huddle into a ball, close my eyes and await my death.

 **Five minutes later…**

PAIN. The heat crawls up my foot and up to my leg. My head throbs, my body is smothered in indescribable pain. Pain, pain and… death.

Death is a funny feeling. It's like going to sleep and waking up again in a whole new dimension. All I see is a vivid white. There's no crystal gates and fluffy clouds like I imagined. Heaven looks just like the city, except there's no factions, and everything's white or baby blue. The mud, the trees… even me! I stand to my feet. It's all over now. I can start a new life. It's all over.


	22. Chapter 22: Blood still stains

Chapter 22: Blood still stains

 **Please note that this chapter contains references of sexual harassment!**

 **Edie POV:**

Finlay's face twists into a sickening grin and he slams me into a wall. My nose catches on a sharp piece of glass and gets cut down the middle. Thick red blood oozes from the cut. I stare at him, totally bewildered. "What?"

"Josh and I stuffed her in a trash bag and chucked her in a garbage truck. Her face looks like a rotten banana, so we had to get rid of her."

I gasp and wobble to my feet. "How could you? She was a good person!"

"All good people die one day. I just made it come early!" He laughs.

"How do you know she's dead?" I smirk. Busted.

"The garbage man found a body on the dumpsite. He reported it and they filed it in as Cynthia, seeing as she'd disappeared."

Trying to hold back the tears makes my eyes burn but in Cynthia's memory, I must stay strong. "Murderer."

Finlay looks confused. "What?"

"You're a MURDERER!" I lash out at him, my new plastic nails digging into his flesh. When he throws me away, I see that I gorged out a chunk of his cheek.

"Hey! Girlfriends don't do that!" He whimpers.

I step back. "I'm not your girlfriend anymore!"

"You are."

"No!"

"If you break up with me I'll throw you into the Cooler!"

His words stun me. After all we'd been through, he was willing to slaughter me, just like that. "No, you won't! Back off!"

Finlay laughs and grabs hold of my waist. His breath smells of beer and smoke. "C'mere!" He forcefully pushes me against the wall and begins to kiss me. I struggle inside his strong grasp, but it's no use. He has me pinned down and won't let go. When we break apart, he drags me over to the Cooler. "We'll leave it to the fans to decide your fate. Should Edie die, or live? Tell me in the reviews!"


	23. Chapter 23: Overboard

Chapter 23: Overboard

 **Thanks Charms22 for your vote. I hope you and everyone else enjoys this chapter!**

I glare up at him, the blood still pouring down my neck. "We are so over!" I pull my belt from my waist and swing it towards Finlay. Like a lasso, it wraps around his neck. His face goes a violent blue and bloody spittle dribbles slowly down his neck.

"B… b… bae?" He chokes, his hands grabbing at the belt.

"Bye bye baby!" With a strong swing of my arm, I send Finlay and my belt flying into the cooler. He's already dead by the time he reaches the harsh waves, but the sight of his body being torn apart feels like true victory. A crowd of cameras gathers on all sides of me. My ears buzz with the cheers of many people. Finlay is dead, Cynthia is dead, my mum is dying. I fall to the ground into a trembling heap and stare at my hands. I just killed someone. I'm just as bad as Fin!

I lay in the hospital sipping coffee. My nose has been stitched together, and I will have a meeting with the faction leader as soon as it heals. If she has no mercy, I'll be put under the death serum. I probably deserve it, to be honest…


	24. Chapter 24: Sands of time

**Chapter 24: Sands of time**

 **Edie POV:**

I'm called into the faction leader's office. Nobody is inside, there is only a video playing. All I hear are the words "Your execution will commence next month on the 1st of October," and after that I was put into a stunned deafness. One of the staff hugged me tightly and told me it was going to be okay, but I knew it wouldn't. Why didn't I listen to dad?! He warned me about Fin, he warned me! I run out of the room, hardly seeing through the tears. Fin ruined my life and I just made it easier for him. In fact, his death has made my life worse! Lucie appears from around the corner and sprints towards me, crying too like she can sense what the faction leader had decided.

"He didn't… you're not gonna…"

"Yes, Lucie. My execution is next month on the 1st…"

It takes Lucie a moment to realise before she embraces me, sobbing heavily, "You were protecting yourself!"

I sigh and stare down at the cooler. "No, Lucie. Killing Fin was totally out of order and I have to pay the price for my actions."

"Why can't you just go to jail?" she mutters, throwing a random shoe into the cooler.

"Because I didn't admit it at first. I lied, Lucie. So they're killing me for it."

Lucie screams and runs away, and my heart begins to quicken. This is it. All of my hopes and dreams are never gonna happen because I'm gonna die before graduation. And it's because of bloody Fin! I slide onto the floor and just cry. What else can I do?..


	25. Chapter 25: Troubled water

**Chapter 25: Troubled water**

 **Tris POV:**

I'm sitting on the couch with Tobias when I get a text from Eden.

 _Eden: Mom, help!_

 _Tris: Whatever's the matter darling?_

 _Eden: I killed somebody because they killed my friend and now they're putting me under the death serum next week!_

 _Tris: Eden, listen carefully. Fight the death serum. You have it in you, I know you do!_

 _Eden: I'll try…_

When I slip the phone away back into my pocket, I nestle into **Tobias'** shoulder. He'd obviously been reading the messages over my shoulder because he's crying heavily.

"Don't cry, dear," I whisper, "Eden has the skills to win this battle for her life. She always has. She's a dauntless, and we know it. She just doesn't bring attention to it."

Tobias nods and clutches my hands. "What if she never does? What if Eden never realises the strength she possesses?"

"Then we'll show her."

 **Edie POV:**

I've been sitting here for hours now, just trembling and not knowing what the hell I should do. Kacie walks out of the dorms and sits next to me.

"I heard," she breathed.

"Most people have heard!" I yell, "The whole city has probably heard! Everyone here is just so gobby, it's ridiculous!"

Kacie winces and looks down at the ground. "Edie… haven't YOU heard?"

"Heard what? That I'm about to die?"

Kacie laughs. "No, silly! It's been cancelled! Josh owned up about throwing Cynthia into the garbage truck with Fin, so Jack Kang realised you killed Fin out of anger and for defence purposes!"

I gasp and throw my arms around Kacie. "Omg! I'm gonna survive this!"

Before I even think I press my lips on Kacie's. She's very surprised, but eventually melts too. When we break apart she blushes and struts away, but I get a message from her.

 _Kacie: Edie, I think maybe what just happened wasn't a one- time thing. Come to the BELISSIMO restaurant at 8pm for a date with me?_

 _Edie: Um… sure!_

I'm shocked, but happy at the same time. I leap up and run to tell all of my friends. I'm secretly hoping Cynthia is watching too, and that she knows I got vengeance for her death. I know I'll never forget her, and I hope she'll never forget me. After all, my personality is pretty unforgettable…

 **Hiya! That is the end of the story! But don't be sad! There is a sequel coming out next week, and it's gonna be EPIC! It's gonna be all about Edie's adult life… and how the date with Kacie went. Tell me in the reviews if you want the date to go really well and be romantic, or really terrible and comical. Make sure to check out my other story. It's a Hunger Games story, and it's called** _ **Our little secret**_ **. I really hope you've enjoyed this story! Bye Xx**


End file.
